Pequeño mensaje
by Misaki Taisho
Summary: Alex ebria es capaz de cualquier cosa,incluso de escribir un pequeño mensaje que podria poner en aprietos al As de Seirin.Kagakuro


**Pequeño Mensaje-**

_El desastre de Alex_

_Viernes 03:48 am. Departamento en el Centro de Tokio._

Ojala nunca le hubiera abierto la puerta.

Esta era la última vez que permitía que esta mujer salga de borrachera y que volviera a quien sabe qué hora de la madrugada a su departamento. Ahora tenía que lidiar con una mujer borracha que tenía casi la misma fuerza que él.

-Let me hamburger speaker!

-¡¿Cómo que "hamburguesa parlante"?!¡Maldición Alex, quédate quieta!

-¡I love Chinese and his beer!

-¡Esto no es China, sino Japón! ¡Quédate quieta!

Ante el repentino movimiento su rubia maestra pareció darse cuenta de que faltaba algo, o mejor dicho alguien.

-Where is Tatsuya?

-¿Ah? Tatsuya ahora está en Yousen, Alex.

-Tsk. Cursed poker face. It's a thankless child.

-Como sea, quédate quieta mientras te preparo el baño. Y NO toques nada.

_Maldición no me convence dejarla sola pero necesito preparar el baño, no quiero que deje la cama apestando a alcohol._

Mientras se dirigía al baño se aseguro de que la rubia descansara sobre el sofá y que no tuviera nada cerca que pudiera romper.

************Con Alex***********

_I miss my son poker face_

Sabía que tal vez se había pasado un poco con la bebida, pero es que la cerveza china era la mejor!

Extrañaba los bares de la vieja América. Extrañaba al viejo cantinero John y también extrañaba a ese ingrato de Tatsuya. Solo porque estuviera en una prestigiosa escuela como lo era Yousen, no significaba que no pasara a verla.

Tal vez el chico "poker face" todavía no le quedaba claro el gran cariño que le tenía, a él y a Taiga.

_Como si fueran mis hijos._

De repente sintió como si todo el alcohol que le nublaba el cerebro se disipara y una idea surgió su mente.

_¡Eso es, debería llamarle y decirle cuanto lo quiero!_

Como si fuera obra del destino el celular de su pelirrojo discípulo se encontraba en la pequeña mesa.

Muy cerca de ella.

Ni lenta ni perezosa tomo el teléfono entre sus manos y busco entre la agenda. Para su desgracia la borrachera todavía no se pasaba y las letras de la agenda parecía que bailaban alguna especie de zamba porque no se quedaban quietas.

Busco hasta dar con la T de Tatsuya.

Llamo como tres veces pero nadie contestaba del otro lado de la línea.

_Fuck!_

Podría estar ebria pero todavía escuchaba y podía oír el ruido de la regadera cerrándose. Taiga no tardaría en volver y seguramente le quitaría el teléfono, diciendo que molestaría al peli negro. No había tiempo para llamadas así que lo único que su nublada mente pudo pensar era en otra opción.

Un mensaje.

Después de redactar lo más rápido que pudo busco en la agenda en nombre de su otro discípulo y apretó la tecla de "enviar".

_Espero que recibas mi amor Tatsuya~_

-¡Oe, Alex! ¿Qué estás haciendo? Ven rápido, el agua ya esta lista

-Haaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

"**Pero lo que Alex no vio que el Remitente al que envió el mensaje no decía Tatsuya, decía Tetsuya."**

* * *

_Viernes 04:03 am. Casa de la Familia Kuroko._

Se removía inquieto en las sabanas, hace un momento que su celular sonaba.

Era una llamada.

Decidió ignorarla luego de ver la hora. Nadie llamaría a las 4 de la madrugada.

Sintió una vibración.

_Genial ahora un mensaje._

Cansado extendió la mano para tomar el pequeño aparato azul y miro el remitente. Si era Kise-kun con alguna de sus tonterías ni siquiera abriría el mensaje. Pero el sueño se esfumo al ver el nombre del remitente.

_Kagami-kun_

No era un secreto para nadie, excepto el mismo pelirrojo, que él sentía algo por el As del equipo.

¿Para qué lo llamaría Kagami-kun a las 4 de la madrugada? Tal vez tenía alguna urgencia y necesitaba que alguien lo ayude.

_Maldición debí responder las llamadas. ¿Y si ahora le pide ayuda a Himuro-kun?_

Nervioso tecleo el mensaje y espero mientras este rebelaba su contenido. La primera línea hizo que su corazón comenzará a palpitar fuerte y que su rostro se sonrojara hasta la orejas.

" _¡I love you,idiot! _

_Sé que te sonara extraño que te diga esto nada más comenzar el mensaje, pero debido a que no atendías mis llamadas decidí decirlo directamente. No sé porque pero en los últimos meses siento que nos estamos alejando y no me gusta esa sensación. Eres una parte de mi vida y no quiero que desaparezcas. _

_Se que sonara extraño pero quiero que sepas cuales son mis sentimientos y me des una respuesta clara, lo más pronto posible._

_Bye bye honey~ "_

¿Qué significaba todo esto? ¿Acaso seguía dormido? Que el recordara todavía no era navidad.

_Ka-Kagami-kun se me confesó y encima me pidió una respuesta pronto. Tal vez si debía responder esa llamada. (o/o)_

* * *

_Preparatoria Seirin. Viernes 09:23 am. Salón de 1er año._

-…ami Taiga

_Qué extraño. _

-…gami Taiga

_Kuroko anda raro, no ha querido hablar desde que llego. No es que sea un gran hablador pero esta raro. Maldición, además me muero de sueño. Maldita Alex._

-¡Kagami Taiga!

-¡¿Qué?!

-Salga del salón inmediatamente

_Maldito Kuroko, todo esto es tu culpa._

* * *

_Preparatoria Seirin – Cancha de Básquet -Después de clases_

-¿Kuroko esta extraño?

Fue la respuesta que resonó por toda la cancha.

Como no entendió que era lo que sucedía con su sombra decidió preguntarle a su confiable sempais Kiyoshi, pero la entrenadora escucho y decidió convertirlo en una especie de reunión secreta.

-¿No será que le hiciste algo, Kagami?

-¡P-Por supuesto que no, Capitán!

-Pasa de ti, como la pasa.

-Izuki cállate.

-Tal vez solo sea tu imaginación, Kagami.

-Pero Kiyoshi-sempai, todo el día estuvo extraño. Ni siquiera comió conmigo. Simplemente desapareció durante el almuerzo.

-No creo que sea nada grave.

-Pero entrenadora…

-….-

-Mitobe dice que tal vez nos olvidamos de alguna fecha importante.

-No creo que sea eso, sempais.

…..

…

…

…

-Kagami-kun ¿Tienes un momento?

-WAAAAAA! ¡¿Kuroko?!

-¡¿Desde cuanto estas ahí?!

-Recién llego. Ka-Kagami-kun ¿Tienes un momento?

-¿Eh? S-si.

Siguió a su sombra hasta un rincón apartado de la cancha, cada vez tenía más curiosidad. Sintió la mirada de todo el equipo sobre su espalda y eso por algún motivo lo puso más nervioso. También Kuroko parecía estar nervioso e incluso juraría que tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Y-Yo… ta-tambien

-¿Ah? ¿Tú también qué?

-Y-Yo también comparto los mismos sentimientos que Kagami-kun.

_¿Sentimientos? ¿Qué diablos quiere decir? No puedo preguntarle, parece muy emocionado. ¡¿Qué se supone que deba hacer?!_

-Y-Ya veo.

-…..

-…..

-…..

-…..

-¿Kagami-kun no va a pedírmelo?

-¿Pedir el que?

-Q-Que se-seamos novios.

-¡¿Ah?!

-A-Aunque si Kagami-kun no quiere pedírmelo, yo puedo hacerlo. No me molestaría. Siempre y cuando siga recibiendo mensajes como el de esta mañana.

_¡¿Qué demonios está diciendo?!¿Mañana? No recuerdo haber enviado nada...tal vez sea… ¡¿Alex?!... Pero no puedo decirle nada a Kuroko. Se ve muy lindo sonrojado. No sé qué demonios pasó pero, se esta impacientando puedo ver su carita y está esperando que haga algo….Maldición! ¡¿Solamente tengo que decirlo, no?!_

-K-Kuroko…t-tu ¿serias mi pareja?

-Si, acepto casarme contigo Kagami-kun y quiero que tengamos muchos bebes.

…..

…..

…..

-¡¿Ah?!

_**The end**_

* * *

**_Hola soy un zombie :3_**

**_Pequeño fic en honor al cumpleaños de _**Mackarenna Cortés...**me alegra de que te gusten mis fics y prometo que sin falta hoy a la noche actualizare Amor Pirata ToT ...es que me quede sin imaginación :P**

**Por cierto...me encantan los reviews que dejan en mis historias...son muy lindos :D**

**Me voy llendo porque hoy tengo clase y no estoy durmiendo casi nada xDD**

**Sayooo**


End file.
